1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fluid pressure relief valves.
Relief valves are conventionally used in fluid pressure systems for the purpose of protecting the fluid pressure generating equipment, such as a cylinder, cylinder heads, bolts, pump valves, packing or cups, so that, in the event of malfunction or closing an external valve in error or excessive pressure as caused by a clogged drilling bit, the relief valve is biased to an open fluid discharge position enabling the operators to correct the malfunction without damage to the equipment. This invention provides such a relief valve.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fluid pressure relief valves presently in use and as disclosed by prior patents generally relate to valve structure which includes a valve stem or mandrel moved longitudinally in response to predetermined fluid pressure which shears a pin or ruptures a frangible disk, or the like. The pressure setting in which these valves open to release such pressure is predetermined by the pressure necessary to shear the shear pin or rupture the frangible disk. The pressure at which such a valve opens is thus predetermined by the known rating or shearing force required to shear a pin or rupture a frangible disk of predetermined thickness.
Shear type valves are dangerous in that they can be rendered inoperative by a workman, tired of resetting the valve, putting more than one shear pin or nail through the shear bar on one type safety relief valve or using extra strong metal, such as an Allen wrench through the shear stem in another type shear relief valve. Rupture disks have the disadvantage of being difficult to service in the field after rupture.
Rather than a frangible disk or shear pin this invention provides a relief valve in which fluid pressure axially collapses a single strand wire-like pin, shaft or tube. Nothing in the line has to be disturbed during resetting as the piston seal can be reset external to the valve cavity.
So far as I know prior patents do not disclose a relief valve which axially collapses a pressure responsive member in response to a predetermined pressure.